


Support Your Local Girl Gang

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gang AU, Girl Gang, im sorry johnny, monsta x are girls, more angst haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: They only have everyone's best interests at heart.





	Support Your Local Girl Gang

Hyunwoo will never forget the day she last saw Changkyun. The memory is still fresh in her mind, although the events occurred two years ago. The flames reflect in Hyunwoo's eyes and a self satisfied smirk graces her face. She briefly thinks of the other girls, of how they must all be scared of her right now. Hyunwoo has always been the strong backbone of their gang, always the calm one in the face of danger, always the level headed one. But right now, that girl with her level head and her controlled smile, is nowhere to be seen.

In front of them is someone they've never seen before.

When Changkyun had been ripped from Hyunwoo their gang had only consisted of four members; Hyunwoo, Changkyun, Hoseok, and Kihyun. Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon never had the chance to see Hyunwoo completely broken down. They never saw the constant panic and fear in Hyunwoo's eyes when they still considered Changkyun missing. When they didn't have a body to confirm what everyone already knew and feared.

Right now the younger girls of their group, Jooheon and Hyungwon, are off to the side with their backs turned away from the flames. Hyunwoo thinks she can hear Jooheon getting sick, but the voices in her head telling her that this is for Changkyun are louder.

His body is tied to the chair and he's gagged, he's also engulfed in flames. Hyunwoo is aware that this punishment isn't something a sane woman would've picked. She doesn't care. Johnny deserved it. It took Hyunwoo two years and a trip to Chicago to chase him down. He's put Hyunwoo and her girls in an unimaginable amount of pain. In her mind right now, this is the only way to truly lay Changkyun to rest. To finally give her peace.

"I'm gonna take the kids home, I'm going to assume you and Hoseok can...take care...of him by yourselves." Kihyun says and pats Hyunwoo's shoulder a little awkwardly. They take off and leave Hoseok and Hyunwoo in the open field.

They wait until the early hours of the morning. Until the sun is just barely scraping over the horizon. Until Johnny's body is charred and black and the flames have died along with him. Hyunwoo gets to work on untying him, not that she's gentle about it, as Hoseok watches with sad eyes. She's worried for Hyunwoo, worried she's lost her way as their leader. Sure they've dabbled in minor violence before, Minhyuk carries a gun around with her just in case and Hyungwon won't leave the house without a switchblade. But that is different, so much more different than lighting a man on fire and watching calmly as he screams for his life.

Hyunwoo knows they all think she's crazy, but none of them will understand the bond she and Changkyun had. Leader and maknae. Unni and dongsaeng. Changkyun was the first to arrive and the first to leave. Hyunwoo knows she will be the last of them. She knows that one by one they will leave or die. She feels bad for dragging them into this knowing their fate, but on the other hand she has made friends and loved more people because of it. But she knows they'll leave her. And they do.

Jooheon being the next to leave. She was well off before all this. Meeting Hyunwoo had sparked a rebellious streak in the girl from rich parents. After the events with Johnny, Jooheon said she couldn't do it anymore, leaving in the middle of the day with her bags packed and her parent's names on her lips. Jooheon could no longer steal money from her parents to support Hyunwoo's wild and often not carefully thought out plans. No more half-assed plans of robbing pawn shops just for the hell of it.

Hyungwon met her tragic end by her father's hands. Everyone knew she was still in touch with the evil man she called her father. Minhyuk had shown up on Hyunwoo's doorstep early in the morning, right after Hyunwoo had woken up. She had said her friend needed help and Hyunwoo was the only one she could go to. Hyungwon's father had beat her within an inch of her life and that was the last straw for Minhyuk, literally dragging Hyungwon out of the house. Minhyuk and Hyungwon joined at the same time so it would only make sense that they left at the same time, although they left in two very different fashions. Hyungwon's father had found her and pulled her back home only to drown her in the bathtub a week later. Minhyuk found out and left one day, they never saw her again. Hyunwoo could probably track her down but if she wanted to leave, Hyunwoo wasn't gonna stop her.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo had a falling out not long after. Kihyun, too, wanted revenge for Changkhyun, but she doesn't think it should've happened the way Hyunwoo handled it. Hyunwoo was angered that Kihyun questioned her authority and Kihyun thought she was full of it. She left with a half-baked answer of pursuing medical school.

Hoseok stayed until her dying breath. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were similar with how they dealt with the death of someone they loved. The day after they buried Hyungwon Hoseok marched herself to Hyungwon's father's house with a gallon of gasoline and burned the place to the ground. She was a little regretful the old bastard got out before he ended up like Johnny. Hyungwon's father would soon have the blood of  two young girls on his hands as he ended up hunting Hoseok down and shooting her right between the eyes in font of Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo knew that she was cursed to see her girls go. And they did.


End file.
